


Sealed with a Kiss

by ImperialRemnant



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Humour?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, a little bit of everything?, maybe some angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: Armitage is shaken up by Snoke's punishments, so Kylo has to go to him.[Prompt: Snoke hurt one of them and the other defends or comforts him]





	Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShallowJaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowJaney/gifts).



> Sorry this reaches just the bare minimum. After I signed up I realised I'd be overseas during the due date and the reveal, so in between all my packing, organising and finishing my university assignments I had to do this xD  
> But I hope you still enjoy this! H/C, Fluff, angst, humour- they're all stuff I like to write so (I think) this just has a little bit of all of it :)

Armitage stumbled into his room, dazed, unwilling to think back to being wielded around the room like a salt and pepper shaker. He staggered to his bed, holding his head, blood gushing from his temple. He couldn’t remember what it was he’d hit several times. Perhaps it was just the roof, or a light, it was all a blur really.

He adjusted himself so he sat properly on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He’d have to deal with the injury himself; he couldn’t let anyone see him like this.

As though the entire galaxy was against him, the door of his room opened and Armitage muttered a few profanities under his breathe. He should’ve locked the door.

“Are you alright?”

In the past it would have been usual for Kylo Ren to be snobbish about the fact Armitage had just been thrown around the room like a rag doll, or been chastised by Snoke, and Armitage to feel the same way towards him. Oh what a pleasure it had been to see Kylo getting into trouble with the Supreme Leader, as though he were a small child.

But recent events had made the two slightly more sympathetic to each other’s perils, so now there was no surprise to see Kylo Ren asking him if he was okay. Although, he had to admit to himself, an odd feeling arose from it.

“Fine,” Armitage was glad his voice sounded strong enough for that to seem honest. “Although if Supreme Leader is so insistent on shaking me around so much, he should consider a pair of maracas.”

“Perhaps he prefers the sound of your voice as opposed to the shaking of seeds,” Kylo stepped into the room, the door closing behind him, and he was kind enough to lock it. He took his helmet off, placing it on Armitage’s dresser, luckily not facing in his direction. “I know I do.”

“Well I’m so glad my screaming placates you,” Armitage said bitterly.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Kylo walked over, looking a little nervous, pulling at the cuffs of his gloves. “You’re hurt.”

“Yes, well that’s what happens when you hit something.”

Kylo sat beside Armitage on the bed and took a look at his injured forehead, “You need a bacta patch.”

“Oh I’ll be fine,” Armitage pulled his head away, “and stop… _mothering_ me.”

“It isn’t mothering,” Kylo said, “now if I started _cooing_ -”

“Oh don’t get smart,” Armitage interrupted him.

Kylo laughed, with that genuine smile he was still getting used to, “Why not?”

“That’s my job,” Armitage was meant to retort back angrily, but it came out light-hearted. If it had been a few months ago, this tone of his voice would’ve sickened him.

Kylo just laughed more, turning away from him and standing up, “I’ll get you some bacta patches.”

“There’s some in my drawer,” Armitage admitted begrudgingly. “I hate going to the medbay.”

Kylo stared at him for a moment, trying to take that information in, looking around at all the drawers in his room. Eventually he said, “Okay. Which one are they in?”

“Where your helmet is, third down on the left,” Armitage said, having wanted to get them himself – in fact, just deal with this entire injury himself. Then again, he was seeing black spots so perhaps Kylo helping him was a better idea.

Kylo came back over to the bed with his entire first aid kit, making Armitage grit his teeth. He _never_ took the entire thing out of his drawer, but he said nothing as the bacta patch was applied to his head, giving him some relief.

“There we go,” Kylo caressed his cheek, “better?”

“Hardly,” Armitage replied, “I think I have a concussion.”

“Then you should really go to medbay.”

“No,” he replied stubbornly. Letting his inferiors see him like this… the idea was… demoralizing.

Kylo sighed, standing up again, leaving the first aid kit on the bed, “Everyone knows what Snoke’s like, they’ll know he did that to you, there’s no shame in it.”

“Don’t be daft,” Armitage snapped, “ _you’ve_ never had to go into medbay because our Supreme Leader’s thrown you around a room before.”

“Well I’m Force Sensitive,” Kylo replied nonchalantly.

Armitage scoffed at his stupidity, causing Kylo to stare at him with confusion.

“What was _that_ for?” Kylo asked in reference to the scoff.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Armitage glared at him, and Kylo stayed silent. All the resentment inside him bubbled over, “You’re his _favourite_. That’s why you don’t get violently battered. That’s why _you_ get to be saved from Starkiller Base. If it was I in your position, he would’ve let me to die on that planet. But no, the great and mighty Kylo Ren must live, must be treated better than the rest of us because he’s too valuable, too powerful, too useful. So don’t be so casual with your ‘Well I’m Force Sensitive’, Ren, because we both know it’s far more than that.”

Kylo stared at him, looking like he was about to begin crying – Force forbid. Armitage might throw him out if he did.

“I’m his favourite?” Kylo repeated, “I doubt it. It sounds from what you said I’m more of a tool – a means to an end.”

Armitage finally stood up, closing his eyes as the world around him span too fast. When he felt on balance again, he said “That wasn’t what I meant, but perhaps you’re right,” an epiphany struck him, “perhaps we’re all just tools.”

Kylo strode over to him, grabbing hold of his shoulders, their faces close. “Something must be done about it.”

“You speak treason,” Armitage said, catching on quickly.

“No, I speak truth and persistence,” one of Kylo’s thumbs carefully stroked near the injury on his temple. And the Knight smiled at him, “We don’t need to do anything yet. But think of it. The First Order won’t crumble with us around. And we’ll be better off without him.”

“ _I’d_ be better off without him,” Armitage put his hands on Kylo’s waist, “He never does anything to you.”

“He humiliates me,” Kylo said.

“Oh boo-hoo. I have a concussion. It could have been worse.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Kylo’s head tilted forward.

“What, you’ll protect me?” Armitage couldn’t help sounding doubtful, but found the humour in the situation. “A _knight_ in – well, you haven’t got shining armour do you? Phasma does though; perhaps you can borrow it from her?”

“Snoke won’t hurt you again,” was all Kylo said, and before he could let Armitage reply, pulled him into a kiss as fierce as fire, with sweetness ever so subtle. It could have gone on forever.

“What was that for?” Armitage asked when they pulled away.

“A promise sealed with a kiss,” Kylo said distantly.

Armitage let himself fall into Kylo, resting his head on his shoulder, taking in his smell. “Stay with me.”

The other man gave no reply, but he wrapped his arms around him tight, never intending to let go.


End file.
